


periwinkle blue

by bellflowersungs (xiaohaohao)



Series: spectrum; modern witch! au [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Modern Witch! AU, modern witch! hyunjin, modern witch! jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohaohao/pseuds/bellflowersungs
Summary: "Hyunjin I swear to god one day we're gonna get caught and it's all gonna be your fault"orHyunjin and Jisung are witches, and no one in Stray Kids knows about it.





	periwinkle blue

**Author's Note:**

> another round of stress-writing during exam period? looks like it

“I’m blaming you for this,” Jisung hisses, glaring at Hyunjin who giggles sheepishly.

Glitter and purple smoke waft around the room, floating up from the tiny pot on the floor. Empty bottles and half-filled sachets are scattered messily beside it, with Hyunjin sat right in the middle of the catastrophe. The boy in question provides no verbal response, instead sticking his tongue out at Jisung, a wide cheeky grin on his soot-smeared face. Jisung ignores him, and Hyunjin goes back to ladling some of the concoction into his palms. He rubs them together, making sure his hands are fully coated, before sticking one of them out in front of Jisung’s face.

Jisung huffs slightly, placing a small pair of ear studs, a gem pendant, and a necklace chain in the other’s palm. Shuffling over so he’s seated in front of the door, the boy leaves ample space for Hyunjin to do his thing. Jisung keeps his ears trained as he runs through a few illusion spells in his head. He doesn’t think he’ll need to use them, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. He'd rather not have his members freaking out if they find them like this.

Hyunjin quickly fishes out a couple of pink tulip petals, a white heather flower, a single baby’s breath, a few sunflower petals and half a gerbera. Somehow fitting all of it in his left hand, he cups it over the other and closes his eyes.

“You can’t keep enchanting other people’s things you know,” Jisung comments. “Someone’s bound to find out.” He gives a sideways glance at Hyunjin, who hums non-committedly, before sighing.

Jisung knew the other wasn’t listening. Hyunjin's always hyper-focused when he's channelling energy – and this time it's no different. He watches as Hyunjin’s entire being glows yellow ( _happiness_ ), then pink ( _love_ ), purple ( _confidence_ ), and finally blue ( _protection_ ). Jisung leans back and taps his fingers against the floor, whisking away the mess and smoke. Honestly, he’s surprised neither of them has gotten caught yet, all things considered. Living in a dorm filled with mundanes? Fun. Hiding this part of themselves, though? Not so much. Jisung hears a small sigh and turns his head towards Hyunjin’s figure, the boy peeking at the items in his hand. The accessories all remained intact, fortunately. The flowers, on the other hand, had disintegrated into fine dust, causing Hyunjin to sneeze. Jisung couldn’t help but laugh as the other glares offendedly at the dust, as if it had personally wronged him.

Recovering from the sneezing fit, Hyunjin puts the accessories aside. Slowly, he fills the vials he's prepared with the concoction in his tiny pot. Jisung knows it's to prevent energy from leaking when Hyunjin transfers or channels some, but he's recently found out that it makes for a good substitute for hand cream too - that bit being Hyunjin's spin on it or not, Jisung can't tell. It keeps Hyunjin's hands soft, and smells so exclusively _Hyunjin_ that he doesn't really know how to describe it. The boy wears it religiously. And being the ever-clingy person that he is, never shies away from transferring good vibes when he can. Jisung thinks it's risky, but Hyunjin waves it off saying that no one would notice.

Once Hyunjin is done packaging the mixture, he passes the accessories back to Jisung and starts cleaning up his equipment. Jisung closes his eyes, focusing on returning the items back where Hyunjin had taken them from - the ear studs back to Felix's stash, the pendant to where Jeongin usually keeps them, and the necklace chain beside Seungmin's pillow on his bed. He lets out a breath when he feels the objects finally vanish.

"One day we're gonna get caught Jinnie. And if we do, I really really hope it's Woojin who catches us and not anyone else," Jisung brushes the non-existent dust off his pants as he gets up, the coast relatively clear for the time being. Anything suspicious has already been removed from the floor and away from direct line of sight. Hyunjin mumbles under his breath, something along the lines of 'damned glitter', 'periwinkle blue potion' and 'this will never wash out', before finally registering Jisung's words.

"Woojin?" Jisung thinks he hears judgement in the other's tone, but decides to ignore it.

"I mean... I wouldn't be surprised if he knows something," Jisung explains, sitting cross-legged on the bed, while Hyunjin carefully stashes his vials and equipment in his drawer. Hyunjin quirks an eyebrow, stopping his actions momentarily, before closing the drawer and plopping himself down beside the younger.

"How come?"

"Well, we've already established that he's probably a descendent of a witch of some sort," Jisung starts, recalling how Woojin’s eyes tend to glow slightly whenever he got angry or emotional. "Plus the fact that he used to train in SM with NCT, which has Donghyuck, Doyoung, Jungwoo and Ten, to name a few... I wouldn't be surprised if he figured it out along the way or is actually a magic user himself," Jisung shrugs, leaning back on his arms and turns his head towards Hyunjin.

Hyunjin ponders the idea for a bit. It would make sense if Woojin had suspected something, considering the number of times he, Daehwi and Somi had accidentally exposed themselves as trainees (like that one time Daehwi suddenly sported bright orange hair for two hours? They found a random beanie in the practice room that wasn't previously there before). Plus, Hyunjin knows the witches in NCT are not exactly very subtle when using magic. He reluctantly nods in agreement.

"Do you think they used to argue a lot too?" Hyunjin shuffles, leaning his head against Jisung's shoulder. Jisung can't help the giggle that escapes his lips.

"I think that's exclusively a you thing, Jinnie." The latter whines in protest and nuzzles his head in the crook of Jisung's neck. It's no secret that Hyunjin had argued with almost every member of Stray Kids at some point pre-debut. The one he clashed with the most just happened to be Jisung, but he knows it really was neither of their faults... technically. They were both going through a strange period, call it witchy puberty if you will, where their magical energy and senses were heightened exponentially. Hyunjin was more affected, seeing as he's a witch who's more in tune with energies than anything else. Anyone who had a hint of magical energy flowing through their veins ticked Hyunjin off, and it wasn't until one day when the two of them were arguing did they realise the real reason behind their hostility towards each other. In the middle of the argument, Hyunjin had started glowing bright red while Jisung was causing the electricity in the room to crackle. It took Somi barging in to break the two apart for them to realise what was truly going on. Hyunjin was still glowing while sparks of electricity were zapping between Jisung's fingertips. They stared at each other in shock and Somi had left them to talk things out properly. Needless to say, the air had cleared significantly after that, and the fighting had reduced. The sudden change in dynamic had thrown a couple of people off, but it wasn’t unwelcome. Daehwi had called it ‘supernatural solidarity’ and Chan had called it ‘the end of his misery’, but Hyunjin felt the most fitting one had to be awarded to Changbin. _The start of a beautiful friendship_ , he had called it. And true enough, it really was.

After seeing the specialist (thank god for JYP and hiring supernaturals to help them figure things out), Jisung and Hyunjin had realised they needed to expel their magical energy properly. While Jisung weaves his into the music he writes, Hyunjin transfers energies from himself to someone else by touch. Only thing is, that any underlying magic already present in a person could clash with Hyunjin’s own. That, apparently, was the reason behind all the fights. The two of them had spent several nights discussing possibilities behind the source of magic in the other members. If they knew the source, Hyunjin could tweak his magic accordingly, and the arguments could hopefully reduce.

"I still can't believe Seungmin’s the only one who’s purely human. Or at least, the only confirmed one,” Hyunjin smiles, looping his arms around Jisung's own. "Imagine the odds."

Jisung just hums in response, placing his chin atop Hyunjin's head. He recalls the discussion they've gone over so many times before. Felix, they theorise, is probably of Fae descent. Those they’ve heard about usually thrive in their natural habitat, leaving trails of glitter - fairy dust, as it’s usually called - everywhere they go. Considering how Felix occasionally leaves glitter lying around when he's happy, and how his freckles literally shine when surrounded by nature, it kind of makes sense. Jeongin’s magic source, too, was a no-brainer. With his features and tendencies, as well as the energy that would seep from him every once in a while, Hyunjin had deduced it easily. The most plausible explanation is that the youngest is a descendent of a nine-tailed fox. Hyunjin had met one before, when he was very young, and the energy he picked up from Jeongin reminds him of that. Seungmin is definitely purely human. Hyunjin has never fought with him, and he doesn’t radiate any magical energy of any kind. It's a breath of fresh air, honestly, and Hyunjin always finds himself curled up with the other when things get a little overwhelming. The rest of the members though, huge question marks. The energy Chan, Changbin and Minho emitted isn't very strong. It’s highly possible that the three of them are purely human too. Jisung suspects that the magical energy Hyunjin picks up from them is probably residual energy that comes from Jisung himself. God knows how often he’s slipped, accidentally leaving traces of magic here and there. But Jisung wouldn't really know, since he can’t sense energies as well as Hyunjin can, and he didn't feel the need to figure it out. He was happy and at peace with them, and that was what mattered more to him that the possibility of magic running through their veins.

Plus, he'd rather let Hyunjin figure it out himself. Speaking of which, Jisung's focus gets drawn back to the boy as he shuffles around slightly.

"Sungie, 'm sleepy," Hyunjin shifts his head from the crook of Jisung's neck to his chest. Jisung smiles fondly. Channelling energy into people is one thing, but channelling them into objects is another, especially with a spell as strong as the one Hyunjin just used. He knows that it always takes a lot out of the older whenever he does it, and he always becomes a sleepy, cuddly mess after he finishes the process. It makes it all the more special when Hyunjin charms things for the group, knowing how much effort it takes to do so. Jisung flicks his finger, using his magic to pull up the blinds and let moonlight seep into the room. Shifting so that the both of them were lying down comfortably, he let the other curl himself into Jisung's side. He knows he doesn't have to worry about waking up to the glaring sun. The other members would likely close the blinds again when they go to sleep later. For now, Jisung lets himself soak up some of that magical goodness, lulling him into a weird sleepy daze. He feels Hyunjin shift closer, wrapping an arm loosely around Jisung’s waist. He doesn't mind it when Hyunjin clings to him like this. He thinks it's funny, actually, considering how they used to be at each other's throats constantly in the past. But things have changed since then. And now, hearing the barking laughter from the hallway, curled up against one of his closest friends, Jisung has never been happier.

With a final mumbled “good night”, the two of them drift off, surrounded by magic, the sounds of the night and soft moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this modern witch au a series? maybe
> 
> come talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/lilacsjaem) or [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/lilacsjaem)


End file.
